The Best Day
by Allittakesipixiedust
Summary: Sora has always loved Kairi, ever since he met her. Kairi felt the same as well. Then one Valentines Day, Sora finally opens up and admits his feelings for her. But what if something happens and Sora thinks he's stood up? SoKai One-Shot


**Okay, I really LOVE this pairing! At first I didn't like it, but now it's one of my top 5 OTPs! Thanks for voting guys, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Sora's POV:

Kairi. I always knew I loved her, since I met her. She was perfect: Kind, loving, caring, not to mention, pretty, but I never would've told her this stuff. That would just hanging out with her awkward. Riku knew what I thought though, which I kind of regretted telling him this because he liked to use them against me for stupid things.

But today, I had a feeling I would finally be able to tell her these things. It was Valentines Day, and I was determined to make her mine on the day most guys told girls their feelings. I know I could always tell her any other normal day, but I felt like I had courage today and I was going to tell her the 3 most simple yet hardest words to say: I love you.

This was going to happen, I was sure of it.

* * *

FFW:

3rd hour. Probably my least favorite class. It was my only class with Kairi sadly, but I was happy about her being in this class with me. I could pass notes, sleep, or daydream and she'd always write notes down for me. It was the same thing every day, but I never got tired of her kind eyes and cheerful smile when she'd say, "I wrote your notes for you today Sora. I'd suggest you start paying more attention in class, 'cause what if I'm not here one day?". But how was that possible? If I wasn't doing anything, I was staring at her. At her beauty, the way she tapped her foot when she wrote notes or was thinking, or the way her hair shined because of the lighting in the room.

Today, Mrs. Farron, our teacher, was late. Which was great for me, it gave me time to go talk to Kairi. I swiftly walked over to her desk, a note in my hand. I'd imagined this moment a million times the night before, and I decided it would be best if I didn't say anything, just give her a note, that way I wouldn't mess this up. I set it on her desk, knowing she wouldn't be expecting it when she came in.

I got back to my seat as quickly as possible, noticing she was walking in with Selphie, and it wouldn't be good if Selphie saw I was giving Kairi a "love letter", as she would see it. Selphie walked away from Kairi, giving a wave and sitting at her desk next to mine. She waved cheerfully.

"I saw that love letter you put on Kairi's desk! That's so romantic!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened. How did she know it was from me?!

"Keep it down! I don't want her to hear you!" I scolded her quietly. I looked over at Kairi to see her looking back, a blush on her face, but a smile too.

I hoped that was good news.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I found a small surprise on my desk. A note. Selphie said it looked like a love letter, but I just waved it off, she thought every note was a love letter. I sat down to look at the note and stopped, hearing Selphie yell excitedly about a love letter. I waited for a second, then unfolded the note.

"Kai-

I really, really like you. No, I love you.

Please tell me if you feel the same.

(If yes, meet me at the Secret Place on the islands. Y'know, the place we used to hang out at all the time before everything changed?)

-Sora"

I couldn't hide a blush as I looked over at Sora to see him looking at me. I smiled, and slid the note back into my pocket.

_Oh my God… he feels the same!_ I thought, my smile not disappearing. I couldn't believe it! I'd had a huge crush on Sora since I first met him, and now he was telling me he felt the same! This was like a dream, a fairytale.

I almost told him my feelings every other Valentines Day to be honest. I thought maybe I could express my feelings for him but I always got cut off by a fangirl or because I was too chicken to tell him and I'd just turn around and go on with my day, an empty feeling in my heart. I always regretted it afterwards- I just couldn't stay around him without him knowing the truth. Riku knew, but he was the only one I'd told about my long time crush besides Selphie.

Then there was the time I lost my heart. He came to save me, and I'd almost told him the truth when he closed the door to Kingdom Hearts. But I made the mistake of waiting too long and I ended up waiting for 2 whole years waiting to tell him. Of course, I'd forgotten about him for about a year, but I remembered him.

And after that, my love for him grew more and more.

* * *

FFW:

The rest of the day, I felt like I was walking on sunshine. I felt like nothing could ruin this, not even the negative feeling from some of the other girls who didn't have a valentine this year. But I didn't mind them. I was too busy imagining what would happen later when I met Sora at the old Secret Place where we used to spend our childhood at. Memories came flooding back to me at the thought of the place; the portraits we drew of each other, the many drawings on the rest of all the rocks (Strange how some of them resembled some of the things from Sora's journey, from what he'd told me.), the strange door, the night our island was destroyed…

I shook the bad memories out of my mind, focusing on the good things right now.

_What was going to happen later?_ I wondered, drifting off into a daydream.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I waited at the Secret Place, impatiently pacing around. I was getting kind of anxious. I walked out of the place and waited at the dock, looking at the barely setting sun. She wasn't too late, maybe just a few minutes, but like I said, she wasn't as late as it felt.

"When will she get here?" I asked myself, laying on the dock, the sun now setting a bit more. I felt like I would die. WHERE WAS SHE?! Could she not have felt the same way? No, I couldn't let myself think like that. Not when there was still some hope.

I waited a bit longer, only hearing silence, but hoping to hear her call me a 'lazy bum' or something. Nothing. I sighed and got up, walking down from the dock. It looked like she wasn't coming.

* * *

FFW:

I was happy we didn't have school the next day. I decided a midnight trip to the islands would put my mind at rest a little, even though that was the place my heart had been broken. I truged to my boat, then to the dock, then to the tree with the Paopu Fruit on it. I laid down there, my head resting on my hands. I looked at the stars, a longing feeling in my chest. Was this how it felt for someone to break your heart? Longing, loneliness, sorrow?

"Hey Sora.."

I jolted up at the sound of the voice I'd just heard. Kairi?!

"H-hey Kairi.."

"Sorry about not coming earlier, Dad got mad and wouldn't let me out of the house."

That sent my mind everywhere. Was she saying..?

"So you're saying..?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Sora." She smiled.

I smiled the biggest smile I think I'd ever smiled. I hopped down from the tree and stepped closer to her. She was serious. She actually loved me.

SHE LOVED ME!

I pulled her into a kiss, which was even unexpected to me. I slid my arms around her waist as she kissed me back, putting her arms around my neck and lacing her fingers together. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and felt her heart beating against mine. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins as we both smiled and laughed a little, both of us relieved.

* * *

FFW:

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked, my fingers lacing in between Kairi's as we looked at the stars, waves softly crashing against our feet.

"You used to come here at midnight all the time. You said you could think here, remember?" She replied, smiling.

I did say that now that I look back. I always went to the Paopu Tree and thought there for a while if I ever needed to clear my mind of something, and it'd always be at midnight.

"Oh yeah…I guess I kind of forgot!" I said, a smiling forming on my face too. I looked over at her to see her eyes up at the stars. She had her hair in a messy braid, and her eyes looked tired, but they still shined when she looked at the stars. She let out a small yawn and stood up, dusting her backside off. I stood up as well; it was well past 1 and we'd both be in deep trouble if someone saw us sneaking home at this time. We walked together after we got off our boats and she put a small kiss on my cheek before we parted ways.

I quickly ran home and hopped the fence and climbed up the vines to the balcony outside my room and snuck inside. I flopped down on to my bed and tried to conceal my excitement, but failed and ended up lashing my blanket around excitedly, thinking ,"She loves me! She really loves me!" over and over.

I think it was safe to say the day was the best day of my life!

* * *

**A/N **

**I hope you guys loved this as much as I loved writing it! I absolutely LOVE this pairing and I was so excited when I saw the most votes on the poll for this one! I hope you all had a good Valentines Day and that you had a valentine like I saw most people did!**

**I didn't have one, but y'know, I don't really care for boys at my school, so…**

**Anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
